Nouvelle Lune
by shironohebi
Summary: Courte histoire post film : Ce soir, alors que la lune est absente du ciel étoilé, un mystérieux ennemi va se servir des doutes et des peurs les plus inavouables de Jack Frost pour le mettre à terre. Mais ce dur combat va permettre à l'esprit de l'hiver de comprendre quelque chose d'important sur lui même, et de cette prise de conscience dépendra ses chances de victoire.


Bonjour à tous,

voici la première fanfiction que je termine et que je publie (_on applaudit !_)

Bon bref, passons. C'est une courte fanfiction sur "les 5 légendes" car j'ai vraiment apprécié ce film, surtout le personnage de Jack Frost. (_Comme beaucoup je suppose^^_)

J'ai hésité entre le Rated K+ et T. Finalement j'ai mis T à cause de la scène de combat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Dernière chose je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon baratin, je vous laisse lire. En espérant que ça vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

_**Nouvelle Lune**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement, embrassa de son regard bleu glace la plaine abondamment enneigée avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait passé la journée à installer confortablement la saison froide dans les régions concernées, à jouer sur les vents, et avec les enfants, à qui il apportait de la joie. C'était une partie de sa mission en tant que gardien, et certainement celle qu'il préférait. Depuis qu'il était devenu gardien beaucoup de choses changaient, mais petit à petit. Et un pouvoir nouveau coulait désormais de ses veines, apporté par tout ces enfants qui se mettaient doucement à croire en lui. Il était encore bien moins connu que le père noël ou le lapin de pâque, mais c'était tout de même mieux qu'avant.

Il essayait de respecter la règle des gardiens qui lui intimait de se faire discret. Aussi il restait souvent dans l'ombre, lançant sur les enfants ses boules de neiges qui faisaient scintiller leurs yeux de paillettes bleutées, et les encourageait à s'amuser dans la joie et les rires. Même les parents se laissaient parfois aller à jouer avec leur progéniture, entraînes par le tourbillon de bonne humeur. Et Jack les observait de loin, son cœur réchauffé par les sourires radieux et les rires qu'il provoquait. En soit, cette occupation n'avait pas tant changé depuis sa nomination en tant que gardien, mais Jack sentait son influence progresser d'hiver en hiver.

Mais parfois il avait bien du mal à respecter les règles, à prés tout n'était il pas un rebelle dans l'âme ? Et cette après midi encore il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se montrer à Jamie et ses amis, les premiers à avoir cru en lui, et de passer un moment à jouer dans la neige avec eux. Il était resté plus de 300 ans sans le moindre contact, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu, non ? Mais il essayait de limiter ses interactions avec les enfants, trop conscients que cela pouvait les mettre tous en danger, eux comme lui.

Jack s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand le vent, qui agitait ses cheveux blancs, lui porta une plainte qui vint lui poignarder le cœur telle une petite lame, le gémissement étouffé d'un enfant rendu malade par l'hiver. Jack Frost était l'esprit de l'hiver, il savait donc mieux que qui conque que le froid affaiblissait, provoquait des accidents et qu'il pouvait même tuer parfois. Et l'esprit ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme toutes ces souffrances, comme autant d'épines acérées. Il était peut être un esprit joueur par nature, mais jamais il n'oubliait cette facette de son élément. Jack, porté par le vent froid se dirigea, presque inconsciemment, vers l'origine de la plainte.

Alors que la nuit tombait il se retrouva devant la fenêtre d'une chambre d'enfant encore éclairée, à l'intérieur, une mère et un médecin au chevet d'une fillette emmitouflée dans d'épaisses couvertures. Le visage de l'enfant, barré d'une grimace de mal être, était légèrement rougi par la fièvre, et ses petites lèvres entrouvertes son seul moyen de respirer malgré son nez bouché. Jack sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus devant la scène, alors qu'il entendait une partie de l'échange entre le médecin et la mère de l'enfant :

_ _Ce n'est pas très grave madame, un gros rhume rien de plus. Faîtes lui garder le lit quelques jours et donnez lui ces médicaments, il feront tomber la fièvre._

La mère eu un petit de soupir de soulagement, et il sembla à Jack qu'il était aussi soulagé qu'elle quand à l'état de la fillette.

_ _Merci encore d'être venue aussi tard, docteur. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser jouer dehors aussi longtemps, elle est rentrée en toussant et ça n'a fait que s'aggraver._

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Jack avec une pointe de culpabilité. Cette enfant était tombée malade en jouant trop longtemps dans le froid. Mais que pouvait il y faire ? Certaines choses sont immuables.

_ _Ce n'est rien madame, _répondit l'homme. V_ous savez, les cas comme celui de votre fille se __multiplient avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, et c'est tout à fait normal, c'est comme ça que le corps prépare ses défenses pour le plus dur de la saison. Le tout, c'est de ne pas laisser la maladie devenir trop gênante. Rassurez vous, un peu de repos, et votre fille sera très vite sur pieds_.

Jack tendit l'oreille, en voilà une façon intéressante de voir les choses, mais rien n'effaçait le fait qu'être malade n'avait rien de drôle. Or n'était ce pas un comble pour lui, l'esprit de l'amusement, que de voir les enfants cloués au lit, sans sourires, par un rhume provoqué par leur jeux dans la neige ? Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres pales.

_ _Néanmoins je me demande pour quoi elle s'agite autant ?_ S'interrogea la mère à voix haute en quittant la chambre.

_ _C'est à cause de la fièvre, ça lui passera vite ne vous en faîtes pas_. Lui répondit le médecin déjà hors du champs de vision de Jack.

_De la fièvre, hein ?_ Reprit Jack en pensées. Mais il avait une autre théorie car il ressentait comme un léger frisson et il s'empressa de la vérifier. Il fronça ses sourcils un peu sombres, en balayant du regard les recoins les plus sombres de la pièce. Il y voyait les ombres des Cauchemars s'agitaient, ces esprits des ténèbres profitaient de la faiblesse de l'enfant malade. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et seule la veilleuse de l'enfant, au pied du lit, y diffusait une faible lumière. Tout les autres occupants étaient partis, aussi Jack se glissa t il à l'intérieur.

Non, il ne pouvait pas empêcher aux enfants de tomber malades durant les hivers qu'il provoquait, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de les soulager un peu. Et il pouvait aussi les protéger des esprits des ténèbres, c'était là sa mission en tant que gardien. Et si, il fallait dire ce qui était, il fut pendant un temps assez égoïste pour ignorer un peu ces esprits qui terrorisaient les enfants, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Son combat contre Pitch aux côtés des autres gardiens lui avait ouvert les yeux, et son accession au grade le plus élevé chez les immortels lui avait donné les moyens de lutter contre ces Cauchemars.

En entrant dans la chambre Jack frappa d'un jet glacé deux de ces créatures qui disparurent en poussière noire. En avançant vers l'enfant, il transperça, de l'extrémité pointue de son bâton, une troisième qui était cachée sous le lit, celle ci glapit de douleur, gela, et tomba à son tour en poussière. Après un rapide cou d'œil, pour s'assurer que la chambre était à présent vide de toutes présences hostiles, l'esprit de l'hiver se pencha vers l'enfant. Il posa sa main froide sur son front, dans un espoir un peu idiot que ce contact puisse apaiser la fièvre de la fillette.

__Les monstres ne sont plus, tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquillement. _Annonça Jack à demi voix en caressant tendrement le front de l'enfant, sans même savoir ci elle l'entendait.

En effet il aurait fallu qu'elle croit en lui pour l'entendre, or cette dernière, dans un demi sommeil, entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire.

_ _Jack Frost..._

Elle soupira d'aise et se pelotonna dans ses couvertures, alors que les fils de sable d'or du marchant de rêves lui apportaient un sommeil plein d'images agréables. Jack lui avait eu le souffle coupé une seconde, tellement le bonheur avait envahit son être d'une douce chaleur quand la petite fille avait murmurer son nom. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car en se redressant pour partir il effleura sans le vouloir les fils d'orée. Ceux ci éclatèrent un instant, dévoilant les images des rêves qui berçaient alors le sommeil réparateur de l'enfant endormi. Et l'esprit du froid eu le temps d'apercevoir des boules de neige, des patins, et des skis. Un sourire émut se forma sur ses lèvres, et il veilla encore un peu, d'un regard tendre, la petite fille qui sans le savoir venait de réchauffer son âme solitaire.

Jack Frost quitta enfin la chambre de la petite fille, non sans un dernier regard protecteur. Il vola, porté par le vent, vers d'autres contrées où l'hiver devait être installé, en jouant, puisque c'était là ce qu'il préférait faire. Il s'était à peine éloigné de la ville quand, en survolant une sombre forêt enneigée, un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine. L'esprit du froid s'arrêta un instant, planant au dessus des hauts sapins, il essaya de percer du regard l'obscurité. Finalement, il se posa entre les arbres, en appui sur ses jambes il resserra sa prise sur son bâton, dans une position de défense. En cette région du monde c'était un soir de nouvelle lune, et le ciel d'encre était piqueté d'étoiles à la lueur trop faible pour éclairer le sous bois. Jack n'aimait pas ces soirs là, car avec la lune absente qui ne faisait pas scintiller le monde de ses pâles rayons d'argents, il avait la sensation que les nuits étaient encore plus silencieuses et solitaires que d'ordinaire. Il ressentit de nouveau un frisson encore plus violent.

_ _Montre toi !_ Hurla Jack, alors que le poids d'une présence de plus en plus forte commençait à enserrer sa poitrine.

Un ricanement sinistre monta depuis l'obscurité, il ricochait sur les troncs d'arbre, semblant venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

_ _Qui es tu ?_ Reprit l'esprit de l'hiver.

Il lui sembla voir les ombres s'agitaient à sa droite, il se tourna d'un bloc mais ne vit strictement rien, son adversaire utilisait l'obscurité pour se dissimuler. Jack commença à ressentir une certaine peur s'instiller dans ses veines, il détestait ne pas savoir contre quoi il devait se battre. Le ricanement redoubla alors qu'une voie grave et grondante comme le tonnerre s'élevait :

_ _Qui je suis ? Mais tu me connais Jack Frost ! Je suis comme toi._

__ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es un esprit des ténèbres, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi !_Répliqua brusquement l'intéressé.

La voix se mua en un murmure menaçant :

_ _Oh, comme tu te trompe... Comme ils te trompe tous ! L'homme du la Lune, les gardiens, tous !_

Jack sentit à nouveau du mouvement à coté de lui, il attaqua avec son bâton, mais ne fendit que l'air.

_ _Tu dis des inepties ! Et montre toi si tu n'as pas peur de combattre !_ Railla-t-il, non sans une pointe de colère.

Il ressentit brusquement un souffle glacial sur sa nuque, et la peur et la surprise le paralysèrent un instant.

_ _Tu es comme moi, un esprit de l'hiver, et comme moi tu te nourris des souffrances que le froid inflige aux humains... aux enfants. _Le murmure était lugubre, et les derniers mots lançaient tel des lames acérées.

_ _Tu mens !_ Se défendit Jack, plus déstabilisé qu'il ne laissait voir alors qu'il lançait son arme vers l'arrière, espérant blesser celui qui s'amusait ainsi avec lui. Mais son coup ne produit une fois de plus que du vent.

Soudain, les ombres devant lui semblèrent s'ouvrir pour laisser émerger un esprit avec une apparence adolescente, presque encore plus enfantine que celle de Jack. La capuche de son pull, aussi noir que les ombres dont il venait de s'extraire, était relevée et masquait son visage. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son jean gris foncé, dans une posture désinvolte. Jack fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur son arme, méfiant, le souffle un peu court. Son adversaire s'avança à pas lents vers lui.

_ _Tu vois, Jack Frost, je suis un esprit qui se nourrit de la souffrance. Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Je me nourris de la souffrance du froid. Mais moi je ne le contrôle pas, contrairement à toi. Tu ES le froid !_

L'esprit tout de noir vêtu s'arrêta un instant, et soupira avec lassitude, se faisant il releva la tête. Jack distingua alors, au travers des ombres projetées sur son visage par sa capuche, un unique œil rougeoyant de façon effrayante. L'autre repris alors d'une voix qu'il voulait atterrée :

_ _Tu comprends Jack ? Je dépends de toi d'une certaine manière, du froid que tu provoques. Déjà avant, tu avais tendance à te mêler de mes affaires, mais je te laissais faire... Par compassion pour un esprit aussi oublié que moi... _

Jack cru voir un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur le visage de l'autre esprit. Il serra si fort son bâton que sa surface se couvrit d'une couche supplémentaire de givre, et ses dents grincèrent. Son ennemi jouait, d'une facilité déconcertante, avec ses blessures. Celui ci reprit avec plus de colère, assénant le dernier cou :

_ _Mais depuis que tu es devenu gardien, tu ne fais que me gêner en prenant ton travail trop à cœur ! Pourtant tu oublis un peu vite que tu es comme moi, un esprit de mort ! Et je suis venu te rappeler cet état de fait ! _

L'esprit noir c'était vraiment rapproché et seul un petit mètre les séparait quand il finit sa phrase dans un éclat de voix grondante. Jack, haletait, son cœur battant avec force contre sa poitrine. Les mots de l'autre esprit venaient de tracer des sillons douloureux sur son âme, ravivant sa culpabilité qu'il prenait tant de mal à enfouir au fond de lui : _Oui le froid tuait, et oui il était l'esprit du froid, alors était il responsable des morts de l'hiver ?_ Quand à cet œil rouge comme le sang, il achevait de faire s'installer la peur en lui. L'esprit de l'hiver projeta un jet glacé vers son ennemi.

_ _Tu mens ! Tu mens !_ Hurla Jack._ Mon pouvoir vient de la joie et des rires des enfants !_ Il avait la désagréable sensation, qu'en cet instant, il essayait plus de s'en convaincre lui même qu'autre chose.

Son ennemi évita le coup en disparaissant une fois de plus dans les ténèbres, et le jet glacé alla givrer un tronc. Un rire lugubre s'éleva dans l'air, et la voix sinistre se fit écho entre les arbres :

_ _Ah tu crois ça ? Mais en es tu si sur, Jack Frost ?_

L'intéressé perçut du mouvement derrière lui, il se retourna pour lancer une attaque, qui une fois de plus manqua sa cible. L'autre esprit continua de sa voix grondante :

_ _Penses tu vraiment que cela t'aurais suffit à survivre, alors que personne ne croyait en toi ? Non Jack Frost, la mort est un pouvoir bien plus puissant, et le seul à t'avoir maintenu en vie._

L'esprit de l'hiver frappa à nouveau l'air de son bâton.

_ _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis immortel ! _Cracha-t-il.

Son ennemi lui répondit avec un ton dédaigneux :

_ _Certes, mais si personne ne croit en toi, comme tout esprit tu perds tes pouvoirs, et alors tu reste faible, à demi mort dans un coin. Comme Pitch durant tant d'années, après avoir été chassé par les gardiens !_

Encore une fois Jack frappa du vide, il tournait et retournait sur lui même, cherchant désespérément son ennemi. Mais ses gestes étaient désordonnés, et sa peur se muait peu à peu en panique à mesure que son ennemi se jouait de ses pires doutes.

_ _Montre toi !_ Lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle.

Le ciel se couvrait de nuages noirs, quand l'autre esprit jaillit des ténèbres juste devant lui, saisissant son arme pour le bloquer, leurs visages trop proches l'un de l'autre. L'esprit noir plongea alors son œil rouge si dérangeant dans la rétine bleu glacier de Jack, sa voix était menaçante.

_ _Allons, fais un effort, souviens toi de ces nuits de faiblesse où tu te sentais défaillir, où le pouvoir de l'amusement ne te suffisait plus. Souviens toi vers quel pouvoir tu te tournais alors !_

Jack sentait son corps trembloter, alors que des vents contraires naissaient autour des combattants. Il balança sa tête de droite à gauche dans un refus mué, sa gorge serrée. Le souvenir de ces nuits plus solitaires encore, de ces nuits où il se sentait si las et si fatigué, lui revint. _Avait-il alors... ? _Finalement un cri désespéré réussit à franchir ses lèvres :

__Non !_

Le cris s'accompagna d'un coup de son poing libre vers le visage de son ennemi. Ce dernier, rapide, évita l'attaque et, lâchant le bâton de Jack, y répondit de plusieurs autres contre son torse. Les vents froids se rencontrèrent violemment, tourbillonnant autour de deux esprits des glaces. Les deux combattants se rendaient pratiquement coup sur coup, dans un corps à corps qui soulevait la neige à leur pieds, et qui était ponctuait de quelques jets glacés. Jack était plus puissant, et il aurait dû pouvoir tenir en respect facilement son adversaire. Mais le doute que ce dernier avait fait naître en lui l'empêchait d'être parfaitement concentré sur son combat, néanmoins il parvenait à tenir tête à son ennemi.

Jack lança brusquement son bâton avec violence vers le visage de l'esprit noir. Celui ci para le coup de ses deux mains, et le vent produit eu pour effet de faire tomber la capuche qui lui recouvrait toujours le visage. L'esprit de l'hiver resta interdit un instant devant le visage qu'il découvrait dans la pénombre. La peau était blanche, presque transparente, et laissait parfois entrevoir les veines, tracés bleutés qui en marbraient la surface. Les cheveux noir de jais tombaient en une mèche compact sur l'un des deux yeux, alors que l'autre rouge vif, brillait d'un éclat terrifiant.

Son ennemi profita, avec un sourire machiavélique, de la surprise de Jack, il dégagea l'une de ses mains blanches et ses ongles s'allongèrent en des longues et fines griffes. Sa cible réagit rapidement, mais un temps trop tard, et les griffes acérées qui plongeaient vers son torse y ouvrirent quatre largues entailles. L'esprit de l'hiver avait du se jeter en arrière pour tenter de limiter les dégâts, il se retrouvait donc en déséquilibre et totalement incapable d'éviter l'attaque suivante.

Celle ci ne se fit pas attendre, rapide et puissante, un violent coup de pied chargé de pouvoir. Jack décolla sous la brutalité du coup, et se retrouva propulsé avec force contre un arbre, glapissant quand son dos en heurta le tronc. Il retomba mollement face contre terre, dans un gémissement de douleur, il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvient pas. Son corps était endolorit et pratiquement entièrement douloureux, son esprit affaiblit, assaillit par le doute, la tristesse et la culpabilité. Une paire de chaussure de cuir, noir et usé, entra alors dans son champ de vision et il redressa un peu la tête. Son ennemi était là, le toisant d'un regard vainqueur avec un sourire carnassier, il effleura la joue de Jack d'une pointe de ses griffes en déclarant d'une voix satisfaite :

_ _Tu te souviens maintenant ? Tu te souviens que le pouvoir de l'amusement est faible face à celui de la souffrance ? Tu te souviens que tu es, toi aussi, un esprit mort ? Alors j'espère que tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te mêler de mes affaires. Je ne te tuerais pas, je ne tiens pas à avoir les quatre autres gardiens sur le dos, je ne suis pas fou. _

Et il se détourna, alors que la neige se mettait doucement à tombait depuis les nuages sombres qui tapissaient le ciel. Jack gémit en fermant les yeux, oui il se souvenait de ces nuits où il se sentait si faible que les plaintes de souffrance, portées par les vents glacés, trouvaient en lui une résonance dérangeante. Oui, ces nuits là, il avait bien été forcé d'accepter le pouvoir des ombres. _Mais cela faisait il forcément de lui un esprit de mort ?_

_ _Attends !_ Cracha-t-il, en tentant de se mettre sur ses jambes.

Son ennemi se retourna d'un bloc, une expression de colère sur le visage.

_ _Tu résistes encore ?_ Pesta-t-il, en se rapprochant de Jack. _Très bien, alors je vais achever de te briser !_

Se fessant il leva le pied et écrasa avec violence le bras de Jack qui tenait toujours son fidèle bâton. Un énorme craquement d'os suivit d'un cri de douleur déchirèrent la nuit. L'esprit noir empoigna l'arme et l'arracha à la faible prise que Jack y exerçait encore, il contempla instant le gardien au corps tremblant, à sa merci.

_ _Je pourrais briser ce bâton en deux, mais je sais que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Alors je vais le réduire en miettes !_ Déclara-t-il avec colère.

Une glace aux reflet noirs s'étendit alors sur l'arme de Jack. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui même, alors qu'une souffrance aiguë crispait son corps. Dans un ricanement sinistre l'esprit noir acheva son œuvre et le bâton, source de pouvoir du gardien de l'hiver, explosa en mille morceaux dans un grand fracas. Immédiatement, le cri de souffrance de Jack s'éleva, alors qu'un éclair de douleur lui tordait les chairs.

_ _Ainsi tu n'oublieras plus jamais Black Snow, l'esprit noir qui t'auras mis à terre !_ Acheva son ennemi dans un ricanement quasi sadique.

Jack retomba mollement sur la neige que son propre sang, qui ruisselait doucement des entailles sur son torse, avait maculé. Le souffle court, le corps irradiant de douleur, le cœur au bord de l'arythmie, l'esprit de l'hiver tenta pourtant de se relever. Mais la souffrance qu'il ressentit en essayant de bouger l'en dissuada. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Pas maintenant qu'il venait de saisir quelque chose d'important sur lui même, sur sa propre nature en tant qu'esprit, une chose qui lui avait échappée durant toutes ces années. Ce combat était peut être le plus dur de tous ceux qu'il ait eu à mener jusqu'à maintenant, il était peut être dans le pire état qu'il n'ait jamais été. Mais ce Black Snow, en le poussant jusqu'aux limites de ses résistances physique et mentale, lui avait permit de comprendre quelques chose d'essentiel.

Jack serra les poins et ferma les yeux, essayant tout d'abord de calmer son souffle irrégulier et son cœur affolé. Oui le froid tuait, oui il était l'esprit du froid, et oui encore il avait parfois été amené à accepter le pouvoir des ombres. Mais ça aussi, ça faisait parti de son rôle. Et il le comprenait ce soir, meurtri et blessé, dans la neige qu'il avait lui même créée, quelques heures plus tôt. L'hiver affaiblissait et tuait parfois, c'était inévitable, et Jack Frost qui était l'esprit de l'hiver se devait_ d'accepter_ cet état de fait. Tout comme il avait jadis, quand la force lui faisait cruellement défaut, _accepté_ le pouvoir des ombres. Car se faisant il avait compatit, recueillit, allégé les plaintes et les souffrances, et cela lui avait rendu ses forces car il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Il n'avait jamais tué volontairement, il n'avait jamais fait souffrir intentionnellement qui que soit pour son simple plaisir personnel. Et cela le différenciait radicalement de l'esprit de mort en face de lui, ainsi que de tous les autres esprits des ténèbres. Oui, lui aussi était un esprit de mort d'une certaine manière, mais pas un esprit maléfique ! Et tant qu'il en serrait ainsi, alors il resterait pour toujours Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement.

Black Snow se tenait accroupi dans la neige, à quelques pas du gardien à terre. Il aurait dû partir, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester contempler cet esprit, ce soit disant gardien, qu'il avait lui même brisé. Cette vision le galvanisait, et de son avis il regardait en ce moment son ennemi finir d'abandonner, en perdant peu à peu les infimes birbes d'espoirs qu'il pouvait encore posséder. Mais l'esprit noir se trompait lourdement. Et il se redressa d'un bon, en serrant la mâchoire, quand il sentit Jack Frost rassembler autour de lui une force nouvelle.

L'esprit de l'hiver, poussé par une énergie retrouvée grâce à ses récentes convictions qui balayaient ses doutes, concentra tout d'abord son énergie sur son propre corps. Il espérait ainsi se redonner un peu de force, et il parvient effectivement à se mettre debout, difficilement certes, mais il tenait sur ses jambes. Il passa ensuite à son bâton car il était le catalyseur de son pouvoir. Ce dernier avait peut être était réduit en miette, mais tant que le gardien vivrait l'arme le suivrait ! Le fidèle bâton se fit un plaisir d'affirmer cette idée, en réapparaissant peu à peu dans les mains tendues de son propriétaire.

Black Snow était complètement décontenancé, pour lui le combat était fini, il avait vaincu Jack Frost. Pourtant, voilà ce dernier debout et irradiant d'une force retrouvée ! Et ce fut au tour de l'esprit noir de réagir trop tard à cause de la surprise. Jack, qui levait son bâton au dessus de sa tête préparant une puissante attaque, fut cette fois plus rapide et plus fort. Son adversaire prépara lui aussi une riposte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer avant d'être balayé par un souffle glacé. Jack enchaina avec rapidité sur une dernière attaque, qui transforma en glace la moitié du corps de l'esprit noir. Celui ci, se sachant vaincu rampa vers les ténèbres pour fuir, alors que son ultime menace résonnait dans la forêt :

_ _Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Jack Frost ! On se retrouvera !_

L'intéressé se permit un long soupir quand son ennemi disparut enfin. Il aurait pu le poursuivre pour l'achever, mais il savait l'esprit noir déjà très affaibli, et lui même tenait à peine debout. Il appuya son épaule contre un arbre, pour finalement tomber à terre dos au tronc. Il était épuisé, et même si son regain de force lui avait permis de soigner ses blessures physiques, son corps restait engourdit de douleur.

_ _Oui on se retrouvera, mais pas ce soir. Et de toute façon tu n'auras plus jamais aucun pouvoir sur moi, Black Snow. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais faire naitre le doute en moi. _Murmura Jack, déjà plus qu'à demi conscient.

La dernière chose qu'il perçu fut la silhouette rondelette de Sab, penché sur lui avec un air inquiet sur le visage. L'esprit de l'hiver tenta de sourire pour le rassurer mais il ne fut pas sur d'y parvenir.

Jack Frost se réveilla dans un lit chaud et douillet, il grogna contre un rayon de lune trop lumineux qui venait lui chatouiller les yeux derrière ses paupières closes. D'un coup il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, depuis qu'il était devenu Jack Frost il n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit. Tout d'abord par ce qu'il était un esprit, et que cette condition ne lui imposait pas de dormir régulièrement comme un humain normal. Et de plus, les rares fois où une fatigue trop forte l'avait forcé à dormir, il s'était improvisé un lit de neige poudreuse, douce et légère.

Il sourit en s'enfouissant un peu plus sous la lourde couette duveteuse, profitant encore un peu de cette sensation oubliée. En se tournant sur le coté ses mains rencontrèrent alors son bâton, posé avec prévention au bord du lit. Il resserra ses doigts autour du bois irrégulier, et attira le fidèle objet près de lui. Des images de son dernier combat lui revinrent doucement, l'arme lui avait encore rendu de fiers services. Il grimaça, il avait peut être gagné, il était peut être sûre à présent que plus personne ne pourrait se jouer aussi facilement de ses doutes. Néanmoins, il espérait ne pas avoir à rencontrer à nouveau ce Black Snow avant... disons... Quelques décennies !

Il resta un moment sans bouger, se reposant, savourant la tranquillité de l'instant. Puis il se redressa et se massa les tempes, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était éclairée par la lune, ronde et lumineuse, qui y jetait ses rayons d'argent par la fenêtre sans rideaux. Jack posa son regard sur l'astre du soir et sourit largement, il préféré vraiment la voir pleine et trônant dans le ciel de nuit, que de ne pas la voir du tout. La chambre n'était pas grande et meublée plutôt simplement. A part le lit avec une petit table de chevet, quelques étagères, emplit de livres et de jouets, longées le mur. Jack prit une grande inspiration, l'odeur du lait chaud, mêlée à celle du bois qui brûle dans la cheminer, chargeaient l'air. En écoutant il perçut des pas lourd, des grognement de yétis, et des grelots de lutins.

_ _Pas de doute !_ Se murmura t il triomphant. _Je suis au palais de Nord !_

Il rit doucement en s'extirpant du lit douillet, c'était amusant de jouer aux devinettes. Ses pieds se posèrent sur un épais tapi en laine et il se mit debout avec précautions, le corps encore un peu engourdit, mais plus à cause du sommeil que du combat.

Empoignant son bâton il sorti de la chambre, pour tomber sur une effervescence de yétis et de lutins qui couraient partout, en effet noël était pour dans quelques semaines. Un des yétis le vit, grogna quelque chose incompréhensible, et se retourna. Jack devinait qu'il allait sans doute chercher Nord, aussi attendit il en regardant, avec un certain émerveillement, les habitants des lieux s'agiter. Effectivement, Nord arriva en peu de temps et l'accueillit de sa grosse voix à l'accent Russe :

_ _Hé, Jack te voila réveiller ! Bien dormi ?_

Le Père Noël lui mit une main sur l'épaule en l'entraînent vers le salon. Jack toujours souriant répondit d'une voix enjouée :

_ _Je dois avouer qu'après 300 ans à dormir dans la neige, ce repos dans un lit m'a fait le plus grand bien !_

Nord s'arrêta un instant et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, pour finalement partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ _Et bien sache que ce Palais est le refuge des gardiens. Alors si un jour tu en a marre des matelas de neige n'hésite pas à venir te reposer ici, des chambres son prévues pour ça._

Jack le remercia d'un sourire :

_ _J'y penserais !_

Sur ce, ils pénétrèrent le salon où Sab dormait en lévitant à quelques centimètre du sol, alors que Bunny était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en sirotant du lait chaud. Fée, quand à elle, volait nerveusement de droite à gauche en donnant ses instructions à ses petites fées des dents.

Quand Jack entra dans son champs de vision, elle se précipita vers lui pour se pendre à son cou. Le geste fut si brutal que l'esprit de l'hiver aurait perdu l'équilibre, si Nord ne l'avait pas retenu d'une de ses grandes mains dans son dos.

_ _Jack ! On s'est tous inquiété ! _S'écria Fée de sa voix aiguë.

L'intéressé entendit vaguement Bunny murmurait quelques chose comme :

_ _Pas tous, seulement toi !_

De plus Sab, désormais réveillé, le regardait aussi avec un air inquiet. Jack leva des yeux interrogatifs vers Nord, il ne comprenais pas vraiment.

_ _Quand Sab t'a trouvé tu faisais vraiment peine à voir._ Expliqua calmement le Père Noël._ Et tu as dormis l'équivalent de trois jours._

_ _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? _Demanda Fée toujours pendue au cou de Jack.

_ _Tu as eu un accident de luge ? Ça ne se serait pas étonnant, vu toutes les bêtises que tu inventes !_ Se moqua Bunny.

L'esprit de l'hiver gratifia d'un regard mauvais la moquerie du lapin de pâques. Puis, il comprit qu'il leurs devait à tous des explications, et qu'ils avaient peur que son combat cache quelque chose de plus grave. Sinon Nord ne les aurait pas tenu réuni ici, alors qu'ils avait tous du travail. Jack commença par remercier Sab de l'avoir aidé, il entreprit ensuite de leur raconter rapidement sa rencontre avec Black Snow. Il omit volontairement le fait que son plus dur combat ne fut pas celui contre l'esprit noir, mais celui contre les doutes que ce dernier avait fait naître en lui.

_ _Puis il s'est enfuit... _Finit il en regardant distraitement le sol, se demandant si les autres gardiens considérerais cela comme une faute.

Nord hocha la tête à la fin du récit :

_ _Ne t'en fais pas._ Le rassura t il. _Tu l'as repoussé, c'est le principal. De plus, tu as du l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'on en entende plus parler de si tôt !_

_ _Ça devait être marrant, deux bonhommes de neige qui se donnaient des coups ! _Ricana Bunny.

_ _Le jour où tu te prendras sur la tête une de ces statues d'œufs géants en pierre, je serais le premier à rire !_ Répliqua Jack.

Les gardiens échangèrent encore un peu, sur toutes sortes de sujets puis se séparèrent, chacun retournant à ses occupations. Bunny devait peindre des œufs, Fée avait des dents à ramasser, et Sab des rêves à semer.

Jack allait lui aussi partir, quand Nord le retient d'une main sur l'épaule, ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux dans la pièce.

_ _Tu veux un cookie ?_ Demanda la Père Noël en tendant une assiette à Jack.

Celui ci accepta de bon cœur, s'interrogeant ce que le Russe allait lui dire, Nord avait toujours été amical avec lui. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir, semblant chercher ses mots, finalement il demanda :

_ _Que s'est il passé, Jack ?_

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil :

__ Il me semble l'avoir déjà expliquer._ Répliqua t il un peu interdit, en mordant dans son gâteau.

Nord secoua la tête :

_ _Peut être, mais tu ne nous dis pas tout. Qu'est ce que tu caches Jack ? _Celui ci allait répliquer, mais Nord continua pour l'en empêcher._ Allons, n'essaie pas de me mentir. Je t'ai vu combattre contre Pitch, déjà sans être gardien à l'époque tu étais très puissant. Tu aurais dû pouvoir te débarrasser facilement de cet esprit noir._

Jack resta un moment silencieux, grignotant son cookie, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la lune. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait complètement d'expliquer à Nord ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Mais les conclusions aux quelles il était arrivé n'étaient pas faciles à exprimer. Finalement, il se tourna vers le Père Noël et déclara avec un largue sourire :

_ _Disons que ce combat a été dur, car mon ennemi me connaissait un peu trop bien, surtout aux niveaux de mes doutes et de mes peurs. Mais j'ai gagné, et surtout cela m'a permit de comprendre quelque chose d'important sur moi même._

_ _Ah oui ?_ Questionna Nord.

Mais Jack continua simplement à sourire, finalement le Père Noël rit doucement :

_ _Très bien, si un jour tu veux en parler n'hésite pas. Surtout n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul dans tes combats, Jack. Bon, tu peux te reposer encore un peu ici si tu le souhaites, moi je dois retourner travailler._

Jack le remercia et laissa Nord quitter la pièce, avant de sortir par le fenêtre et de s'asseoir sur le toit. Il respira l'air froid, s'installa plus confortablement et se détendit, là tranquillement, dans son élément. Il reporta alors son regard vers la lune argentée.

Il lui semblait comprendre un peu mieux le silence, dont avait fait preuve l'astre de la nuit durant tout ce temps. Les questions qu'il se posait, lui seul pouvait y répondre. Oui, l'hiver pouvait être une source d'amusement mais aussi de souffrance. Et Jack Frost comprenait maintenant qu'entant qu'esprit de l'hiver, il se devait d'en accepter cette facette, et non de la repousser comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Alors, il deviendrait le maître puissant de l'intégralité de son élément. Il se doutait que cela ne serait pas un exercice facile, et surtout, il ne devait pas perdre de vu l'essentielle. Il était Jack Frost, le gardien de l'hiver et de l'amusement ! Mais il y arriverait petit à petit, car comme l'avait dis Nord : _il n'était pas seul_. Alors qu'il terminait son cookie un murmure spectral et cristallin si particulier, qu'il n'oublierait jamais, résonna dans son esprit :

_ _Tu es Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement. Tu es un gardien. Et tu ne seras, ni n'a jamais été, seul._

Jack resta un moment sans bouger, osant à peine respirer, regardant intensément la lune. Il laissa ainsi la voix de l'astre de nuit emplir tout son être, et un sourire béat se forma sur son visage. Puis Jack se redressa, décidant que Nord n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit dans ses pattes à quelques semaines de noël. Il allait le prévenir qu'il allait bien, et qu'il partait installer l'hiver là où il le devait. Et la neige se mit à tomber doucement sur les villes, pour la plus grandes joie des enfants.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! (_au moins un peu_)

Et surtout, gardez votre âme d'enfant pour adoucir la réalité !


End file.
